<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【Serard】Before the Bonding by Emmmma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346097">【Serard】Before the Bonding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma'>Emmmma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Serard】Strawberry Latte [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Smut, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmmma/pseuds/Emmmma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel of Strawberry Latte<br/>Early 2010<br/>Sergio had his eyes on the Barcelona Defender, so he decides to seduce him. </p><p>WARNINGS:<br/>Slight Xavi/Iker or Iker/Xavi? Just know that both of them are wing-mans lol<br/>Bonding / Sergio’s FIRST time (so yes it hurts), but Geri is gentle though</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【Serard】Strawberry Latte [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【Serard】Before the Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since the two got to know each other, national team training had been *a lot* for Iker. It started with Gerard harassing Sergio all the time; tugging his hair, pulling his headband, putting toothpicks on his chair, and “decorating” his locker full of sticky-notes. In conclusion, the more childish they were, the more Gerard enjoyed them. The Omega struggled to avoid him, and had to constantly put up with all kinds low-level stupid pranks. In the beginning, Spain’s San Iker wasn’t too worried. After all, when an Alpha falls for an Omega, they would try to attract the other’s attention. Gerard Pique was just … an idiot and had quite unique brain circuits. His methods were relatively ineffective, and Iker thought that Sergio wouldn't be bothered. It was not until one night, when the Sevillian Omega on the bed next to him blinked back his tears and asked him with his sad round eyes if Gerard was specifically targeting him that Iker had finally realized that those seemingly meaningless tricks and pranks had upset their little Sese. What made Iker even more speechless was that out of somewhere Sergio came to the conclusion that Gerard was actually interested in Cesc, so he had to prove to the Beta that he wasn’t interested in Omegas. In the following training sessions, Sergio tried to hide away from Gerard as far and as much as he could. In the beginning the Alpha “bullied” him even more notoriously, in order to force a response out of him; but then it turned into Gerard squinting his blue eyes and studying him from a distance; then he started awkwardly and cautiously trying to impress Sergio. Iker watched wearily as Gerard snatched the last cup of yogurt from Cesc during breakfast and handed it to Sergio tentatively; he just really didn’t understand, everyone on the team (the Coaches and staff included) were all aware of the fact that Gerard and Sergio liked each other, but how come the two involved just don’t get the hang of it?</p><p> </p><p>Sacrificing himself to keep the atmosphere in the team relatively harmonious and calm (at this exact moment Gerard is stretching with Cesc, and Sergio is kicking their innocent grass sod viciously), Iker decided to bring in Barcelona's genius midfielder. He and Xavi would team up to bring together this pair of clueless lovebirds. "Sese?" Iker petted the Omega's head, "In a bad mood?" Inwardly he rolled his eyes at himself. Oh the pointless nonsense Casillas. Anyone (ok except for that moron Gerard Pique Bernabéu) could see that he was clearly jealous. Sergio sent the ball flying into the Stands with a loud <em>Bang</em>, and then replied through gritted teeth, "Nope." Xavi on the other end, actually resented the idea in his heart; but out of his Captain's threat (temptation), he reluctantly moved to Gerard's side. Xavi poked the completely oblivious Alpha and grumbled to him, "Capi said you’re rooming with me tonight." "Ah?" Gerard asked him dumbfounded, "Why? What about Cesc?" "I don't know…" Xavi answered swiftly, "Busi will room with him." "Urmmm..." Gerard looked at him hesitantly for a while, "Okay." "Oh bless Iker for his conscience!" Cesc behind him let out a huge relieved sigh, "I finally don't have to listen to you doting over Sergio every night about 'how beautiful the tattoo on his wrist is'. If you like him so much, why don’t you just tell him?" Xavi shuddered at the thought that it would be his turn tonight, and threatened, "If you dare to bother me with that stuff, I <strong><em>will</em></strong> tell Sergio. Word by word. "</p><p> </p><p>In fact, Iker’s roommate swap actually makes perfect sense. Now Sergio was sitting on the bed with his legs dangling, his entire body emitting joy. Gerard was little miserable. He shrank into the blanket and his blue eyes blinked aggrievedly. Xavi was cracking text messages on his phone across from him, glaring at him with warning from time to time. Iker couldn't help laughing when he saw the photo from Xavi. "Now that he doesn't room with Cesc, what are you gonna do to court him?" "I don't want to court him," Sergio said while pouting, "Just a naive and boring Alpha." "C’mon, Sese. Everyone knows you like him," The Spanish Captain winked at him, "What do you want to do? Xavi knows too, and he’ll help." "Iker!!!" Sergio threw a pillow at him angrily, "You shouldn’t betray your teammates like this." Although the Omega was scolding him, he still thought carefully with round brown eyes. Looking at the faint blush creeping up Sergio's cheekbones, Iker suddenly had a <strong><em>very bad</em></strong> feeling. "What are you thinking?" He watched warily as the Omega lowered his eyes shyly, and muttering out a sentence so quiet that for the first time, he thought he had definitely heard it wrong. "What?" Spain's San Iker wasn’t even this nervous when facing Leo Messi in a penalty. "What did you say?" "Sleep with him." <strong><em>BANG</em></strong>, Real Madrid’s cherished Omega booted him a free kick straight in the heart, arranged by no one but himself. Iker took a few deep breaths, and forced out a trembling and reluctant smile, "Sergio Ramos, you better be joking. "</p><p> </p><p>However, the reality is unexpected, and sucks. When Iker told Xavi about the plan, which personally he didn't think it would work at all, Barcelona's midfielder snorted out a laugh. Although Sergio had made up his mind, the Omega never came up with a feasible plan that was both doable and wouldn’t spook Gerard. So Iker (who is now the reluctant one) calculated the date and dumped all his suppressant before Sergio went in heat (He really did feel bad. He actually said sorry many times in his heart); then locked the Omega out of their room. The plan was actually both risky and unreliable. What if someone runs into Sergio in the corridor? What if Sergio doesn’t go knocking on Gerard’s door? What if Gerard doesn't open the door? Well, this was where his good partner Xavi chimed in. Xavi offered an excuse to leave the room in advance and left a gap in the door (Hehe he’s <strong><em>SO</em></strong> smart). He then hid in the corridor, keeping a necessary eye on the situation. Watching Sergio gave up knocking on Iker's door and walked towards their room, then slightly hesitating for a while, and finally going through the door, Xavi silently gave himself a pat on the back. However, the result from the first try was not ideal at all. Gerard (that brainless idiot, Iker cursed) suddenly decided to be a gentleman. Wrapped the Omega up in a blanket, and ran out in the middle of the night to ask the team doctor for suppressants. From start to finish, Sergio didn’t even have the chance to touch a single strand of Gerard’s hair. After figuring out how things were planned, he threatened Iker that if he wasn’t the Captain, he would’ve beaten him up painfully without any second thoughts. Of course, how could the brilliant Xavi and Iker give up after only one attempt? When they started preparing for the World Cup, the two of them repeated their plan (Sergio swore that he was gonna get a lock for his suppressants box in the future. But Geri says that they are no longer needed). Only this time, as soon as Sergio entered the door, Xavi dragged two chairs and sat in the doorway with Iker, blocking Gerard’s only escape path (unless he jumped out of the window of course, but they were on the 7th floor and Iker knew Geri wouldn’t risk that).</p><p> </p><p>Gerard was sitting on the bed concentrating on playing Texas Poker when the Omega stumbled and almost collapsed into his arms. "Geri," Sergio choked out a whimper as he tugged on his collar, "Please." The Omega didn't know what he was begging for, but the burning heat gnawed on every inch of his skin, and the air was getting so thick and sticky that he was struggling to breathe. Gerard threw his phone on the floor and took him into his arms, whispering comforting words against his forehead. The Alpha's fingers slipped around to the scent-blocking sticker on the back of his neck and waited patiently. After receiving the silent permission from Sergio, Gerard gently removed the sticker, the sweet scent of strawberry milk immediately encasing every corner of the room like a fine cobweb. The Omega's eyes began to glisten as the secret that he had kept hidden for three years was all of a sudden, completely exposed to Gerard. The Alpha seemed to understand why he started crying, and while taking off Sergio’s clothes, his blue eyes gave out a silent promise.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you this wet from just one finger?" The Alpha chuckled softly, "Your first time?" Those stunning hazel eyes looked at him hesitantly, then quickly turned away. "This is actually your first time?!" Gerard looked at the faint blush on his cheeks in shock, the Omega shoved him and mumbled quietly, "If you don't want to, get out." The Alpha leaned forward and nibbled his ear tip. "You’ve never even tried with your own fingers?" Seeing Sergio squinted dangerously, he immediately promised, "I'll make you feel good." "Jeez can’t you just shut your mouth?!" Sergio was furious and embarrassed, so he slammed his fist on Gerard's chest, "You talk too much." The Alpha wisely stopped teasing him, and focused on exploring the Omega’s hot and slick walls instead. The tingling pleasure caused a bright spark to bloom in front of his retina, Sergio couldn't help but gasping softly, tilting his hips up so that Gerard could reach deeper. His reaction obviously pleased the Alpha, and the other tapped his sensitive spot with his fingertip as a reward. Sergio bucked up and rubbed his dripping member against the Alpha's hard abdominal muscles, and Gerard cocked his eyebrows at him with a smug smirk. After getting caught in the action, the Omega simply gave up sneaking around, and begged him directly, "Geri, touch me." The Alpha satisfied him easily, wrapping his flushed length with his wide and warm palm, stroking him gently. The ultra-sensitive organ during Sergio’s heat made his orgasm approach all too quickly, but Gerard gripped the base of his cock tightly and warned him in a low voice, "Not yet. You can come after answering my question." Gerard used the pad of his thumb to rub the glistening slit, "Why are you coming to me for two heats in a row?" Sergio wiggled in his hand and whimpered softly, "I want you to mark me." The Alpha was stunned and let go, then somewhere between Sergio’s barely audible whispers and the broken sobs of his orgasm, Gerard heard the words thar he had craved for months. "I have liked you for a long time."</p><p> </p><p>When Gerard finally took out his member that was throbbing with pride, the Omega looked down at the Alpha's heavy and beautifully curved cock shyly, and snuck deeper into the mattress. "Or…" Sergio tried to disappear into the mattress, "Maybe not……?" Huh? Gerard froze for a moment. This is not what the textbook described at all? What the hell happened to “lustful Omegas during heats”? The little beam of Sevillian sunshine looked away and whispered to explain, "You’re, urm, too… too big……" Ah so my natural advantage is my fault... The Alpha, who had never received complaints in bed, blinked his blue eyes confusedly and innocently, "How can I mark you if I don't even…?" Sergio stared at his face for a while, gritted his teeth as if he was going to war, "Come on, then." Gerard finally sank into the Omega, the tight and slick walls immediately encased him in heavenly heat, the enthusiastic and involuntary sucking and clenching made his scalp tingle with pleasure. It was almost like hot knife through butter, the Omega melted around him and his slick began pouring out. It took Gerard a couple minutes to adjust and eventually realizing that Sergio was hurting. His eyes were tightly shut, fine lashes quivered slightly, and his fingers grasped the sheets hard. So he lowered his head to kiss him, stroking his well-defined waistline with one hand, then stopped to squeeze his semi-soft member. "Relax," Gerard gently wrapped Sergio's long hair strands around his fingertips, "It’ll feel good soon." When the Alpha had found the entrance to his cervix, the Omega began tearing up. "Why are you crying?" Gerard ruffled Sergio's fluffy hair affectionately. "Are you regretting your words?" Sergio sniffled softly and didn’t respond, but Gerard continued to comfort him gently, "I won’t go in and knot you then, is that okay?" The Omega shook his head and snuggled deeper into his arms, "Knot me."</p><p> </p><p>"Ready? This is gonna hurt." Gerard kissed his forehead and secretly prepared to hold him down. Sergio only nodded and turned to reveal the scent gland behind his neck. The Alpha gritted his teeth and shoved his hips forward towards the tiny entrance forcefully, the tearing pain instantly swept through Sergio’s body. The too private and too unfamiliar cavity deep inside opened for the first time, and the soft and narrow cervix enveloped the intruder tightly and confusedly, struggling with the Alpha’s hard cock. Gerard felt hot slick raining onto his sensitive head, but due to the swelling knot, they were force back into the uterus, the Omega under him let out a whimper. The strange and intense pleasure from his cervix sparked all the way up from the bottom of his spine, and Sergio's gorgeous length also trembled and started spilling. Gerard gave him a kiss before turning his head to look for his scent gland. The Alpha tilted his face, and Sergio felt that Gerard was about to bite him, his muscles tensed involuntarily. Gerard sniffed the little gland that was radiating the insanely alluring sweet scent, and was ready to be attacked when the tip of his teeth pierced the small bump. The strong and overwhelming coffee pheromone spread from the back of his neck to the tip of every single one of his blood vessels, and the excruciating burn made the insides of Sergio's bones tremble with pain. Gerard had read in textbooks that Omegas will attack Alphas out of instinct when being mated, and the Alphas would either fight back or restrain them, in order to prove that they are qualified to mark them. However, unlike the slightly gruesome imagination in his mind, Sergio just bit his shoulder tearfully, leaving two tiny shallow teeth marks, and immediately soothed them with the tip of tongue to apologize. "Sorry Geri," The Omega murmured, "It just really hurts."</p><p> </p><p>The newly-bonded Omega was exhausted, but the painful stretch from his uterus prevented him from sleeping. Gerard held him carefully and shifted into a position that was more comfortable for Sergio. Now they were lying on their sides facing each other, with Sergio’s leg resting on Gerard’s hip. The angle which Sergio’s legs were spread made it easier for the knot to sit in his cervix without constantly pulling against it. Sergio leaned his head against Gerard's chest tiredly, and the Alpha gently wrapped his arms around him and wrote non-sense on his sweaty back. "I’m cold," The Omega snuggled closer into the embrace and coquettishly begged the Alpha, "Hug me." Gerard dabbed his forehead and realized that Sergio was running a low fever. The exchange of pheromones often affects Omegas’ immune system, although it is common and natural, Gerard still showered him in loving kisses. "You have a fever. Go to sleep Baby." The Alpha pulled up the blanket around him, "I’ll clean us up once the knot subsides." Seeing Sergio inch closer, Gerard looked away sheepishly, afraid that the hot-blooded Sevillian would take the advantage of him having nowhere to escape and punch him. But the Omega just nuzzled into the crook of his neck, looking for his hand under the covers before he entangled their fingers together and closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You bit too deep." As soon as Gerard woke up, he met the Omega's honey-brown eyes that were laced with dissatisfaction, and Sergio complained, "The bitemark really hurts." Gerard pulled him into a hug and pecked the slightly swollen gland. "I'm sorry. You smelled too good." He smirked contentedly when he saw the  Omega shivering to the touch. "I’ll ask the Coach to give you a day off? We’ve got to come up with something to tell the National Team and Clubs."</p><p> </p><p>Xavi in the other room suddenly woke up to the bright streams of sunlight, and when he saw Iker on the bed next to him, he immediately tried to wake him up in a panic. "Iker, oh my god," Xavi hurriedly put on his clothes as the other sleepily mumbled, "Sergio’s not back." "What's wrong with that?" The Spanish Captain yawned relaxedly, "So he spent the night. He's an adult, I don’t know what you’re so worried about." "Get up NOW!!!" Xavi grabbed and began shaking his roommate, "It’s not Sergio I’m worried about! It’s Geri. What if… What if…" "<strong><em>Oh my God</em></strong>." Iker jumped up instantly as soon as he got Xavi’s point, and ran out without even putting his pants on. "Oh Sese <strong><em>please</em></strong> tell me you didn’t break his neck."</p><p> </p><p>After running like maniacs down the corridor, Xavi opened the door with his spare room key and rushed inside without checking anything first. Their jaws dropped to the floor at the same time. Iker stared at the smooth muscle lines of Sergio’s naked back and coughed frantically. The blanket was pooled around the Omega’s hips, dangerously close to slipping off at any second, and Iker could see the curve of his bum. And Gerard's hands cupping it. "You? You guys????" Xavi also looked at the scene in front of him in complete shock, "Geri? You are not dead?" "What?" The Alpha sat up while holding Sergio’s waist, successfully forcing a soft moan out of the Omega, "Why would I be dead?" "Nothing. Nothing. Seems that we have misunderstood. Uhhh you two," Xavi made a vague gesture, "Carry on. We already told the Coach to give you guys a day off."</p><p> </p><p>Watching the two bolting out the door, Gerard couldn't contain his laughter. He squeezed Sergio’s bum and mischievously shoving his hips up towards the Omega's prostate, and grumbled lowly when Sergio’s fist landed on his chest, "Violent." Sergio relaxed on top of him, letting <strong><em>his</em></strong> Alpha take control of the speed and rhythm of the thrusts. Warmth and affection slowly spread across his chest, the coffee and strawberry milk pheromone entangled endearingly. He smiled as he pressed their lips together and whispered, "Idiot."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!! Happy New Year and see you guys soon for the second snippet❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>